League of Villains vs. Gigantomachia
The League of Villains vs. Gigantomachia is a battle fought between The League of Villains against Gigantomachia in a fight to prove to the latter that Tomura Shigaraki is the rightful successor to All For One. Prologue After robbing the CRC, the League of Villains return to their hideout. Dabi returns later, disappointed to find everyone else sitting around. Tomura recalls Kurogiri's desire to retrieve a certain "power" All For One left behind for them. Tomura granted Kurogiri permission to do so, but he was captured by the Police. Twice and Toga believe Tomura misses Kurogiri. Tomura ignores them and adds that he hasn't been able to contact the Doctor either. Spinner confronts him about the direction of their group. He claims he lived an empty life until he was inspired by the Hero Killer. He demands to know where the League is going. Their argument is shortlived and abruptly interrupted by a mysterious force, causing the ground to shake. The Villains go outside and are immediately confronted by Gigantomachia, who emerges from underground. Fascinated, Tomura dawns his mask and realizes this is the power Kurogiri went to retrieve. He believes this man is the secret weapon All For One left behind. Gigantomachia asks if Tomura is truly the successor of All For One and asks him to prove his worthiness. Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. Gigantomachia effortlessly overpowers the League of Villains despite being outnumbered. He manages to injure Tomura, Himiko, Twice, and Compress, crushing the latter in his fist. The hulking villain is disappointed by the League's performance and cries out to All For One. Wailing, Gigantomachia throws Compress's defeated body to the ground and asks why All For One would choose such weaklings. Those still standing are confused by the giant's sudden outburst of tears. Just when all seems lost for the League, a familiar voice calls out to Tomura from Gigantomachia's radio. The voice of All For One's Doctor. Gigantomachia interrupts, pounding his arms through the ground and creating a shockwave that destroys the League's hideout and sends its members flying. The Doctor introduces the hulking villain, explaining that he was All For One's personal bodyguard and one of the people he trusted most. Gigantomachia claims he wants to accept Tomura but simply can't because he's too weak. The Doctor says Gigantomachia possess multiple Quirks and All For One sent him into hiding after getting injured by All Might. Dabi replies that this isn't a nice gift from their old leader, and the Doctor agrees because Gigantomachia is too loyal to All For One. Dabi unleashes a torrent of flame against the beast but Gigantomachia simply brushes it off. Before the giant retaliates, the Doctor plays a recording of All For One's voice to calm him down. Gigantomachia ignores the League and snuggles up to the voice of his master. Aftermath Tomura claims he doesn't want Gigantomachia. The Doctor tells him he's spent too much time with Kurogiri and can't get everything he wants. He tells Tomura to grow up and then transports all the villains to his secret laboratory using the Warping Quirk from the Kamino Incident. Dabi immediately notices a dozen Nomu in development that are much different from the normal ones. The Doctor calls them High-End and says they're much more advanced than the old Nomu. Tomura asks if the Doctor if he can duplicate the Quirk-Destroying Bullets. Compress says that he can't see the Doctor and this spooks the later into hiding in a dark tunnel. The Doctor apologizes and explains that they are not to approach him unless they want to be transported back to Gigantomachia. He introduces himself as Daruma Ujiko, an admitted alias. Daruma tells Tomura that he's only helped is for All For One. But Tomura himself hasn't accomplished anything. He must prove that he can carry on All For One's will. After test Shigaraki's determination, Daruma puts Tomura on condition to submit Gigantomachia to his will if he wants access to his resources. Dabi refuses to help the group, preferring to recruit new allies for the League. Daruma interjects that Dabi can stay back to help him test out his High-End Nomus. Daruma sends the remaining League of Villains members back to Gigantomachia. Embued with new confidence, Tomura tells the giant that the future king has returned. Gigantomachia argues that a true king inspires dread and must be strong enough to lead. References Site Navigation Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles Category:Atsuhiro Sako Battles Category:Shuichi Iguchi Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles Category:Himiko Toga Battles Category:Dabi Battles Category:Gigantomachia Battles